Punishment
by Tasareswrist
Summary: Rotti finds 12-year-old Pavi's box of Toys. Did this one for the LJ kink meme.


Pavi didn't know who stole the Box, but it was gone from it's place under the bed, the broken lock still lying where the Box should be. His throat felt like it was closing up. Whenever his father summoned him to the office, he knew he was in deep shit, and the Box must be why. He checked the Box every time he left his room, so it had been recently abducted. He calculated his chances of being able to escape. Not good. So, scared, he trudged to his fathers office. Even at 12, the sight of one of the pretty girls that worked in the building usually cheered him up, but not today.

The door to the office slid open. Rotti looked up from his papers, and pushed them aside when he saw his son. "Sit." the voice boomed and fell on Pavi's ears like a ton of bricks. Rotti reached under his desk and slammed the Box down on top of it, the thud resonating off the walls. It was a simple, plastic box, green and blue with a latch to hold it shut. "Do you recognize this, Paviche?" Rotti asked as he stood up.

Pavi nodded.

"Do you recall what was in it? No? Lets go through this then." Rotti turned on his desk lamp and unlatched the box. One by one, he lined up a flat backed, wooden hairbrush, a buttplug, several cosmetics, a tube of lube, keys, two pairs of handcuffs and one set of shackles in the light. "You are twelve years old, and you're turning yourself into a fuckin oversexed faggot. What do you think you are doing with this shit?" he picked up a tube of lipstick and threw it at his son. "put that on"

"Papa, I dont un-"

"Scilence!" Rotti boomed. "Put it on, show me what a pretty fuckin girl you can be"

Ashamed, Pavi put on the lipstick, and the other few pieces of makeup that his father whipped at him. Tears began to well in his eyes. Rotti sat back down at his desk. For a moment, Pavi thought he was off the hook, until his father picked up the hairbrush. "Get over here, Paviche" the young boy complied and Rotti mercilessly ripped the boy's pants down, sending the button flying across the room. Pavi shivered, down to a thin shirt and even thinner boxers. Rotti's hand on his shoulders pushed him down, over the father's knees. The boy's head hit the desk, but he knew that that would be nothing compared to what he was about to get. The father repostioned the boy and Pavi's hands supported him on the ground. He was really getting too tall for this. He had received many spankings as a child but always over his boxers, so what was Papa taking them off now... unless... his thoughts were confirmed as he felt the cold plastic of the buttplug touch his asshole.

"Papa please no-- aww fuck" he groaned in pain as it slid all the way in. The hairbrush came whistling though the air.

"You are a disgrace to this family, and to GeneCo!" Rotti shouted, paddling the young boy without mercy. He felt the boy's hand grab his ankle, gripping it in pain. "It's bad enough with you wearing makeup and parading round the place but to find- sex toys- in the room of a 12 year old boy, you make me sick!" after a few minutes, he pulled the boy's head up by his hair and looked at him in the face. He was crying and ashamed. He looked just like his mother did when she had to be disciplined. Rotti's face hardened at the thought of his dead wife. "You what to know what it's like to be sexed like a girl?" he pulled the buttplug out of his son and threw it on the desk, pushing the boy up and into the wall. Pavi recoiled, trying to fend him off, but Rotti was strong and Pavi was young and weak. Rotti's hand around the boy's throat, she shoved him to his knees. Rotti could feel his cock growing hard looking at the boy's beautiful face and rich hair, so much like his mother's had been. "Suck it" he ordered, and the boy reluctantly took the member in his mouth, but gagged and pulled back. Rotti slapped the boy across the face and Pavi fought threw his gag reflex to suck his father off until he was hard enough to go in the boy's ass.

Rotti grabbed Pavi's throat again and slammed him faceup on the desk. The made up face, the heavy breathing, the girlish noises- it would be almost like fucking his mother. He shoved his wet cock into the boy's ass and within minutes came to the sound of Pavi screaming in pain.

He shoved the boy off of his desk like papers, threw his clothes at him and ordered the boy to get out of his sights.

(fin)


End file.
